True love isnt always true love
by Narye-Ah
Summary: Inu and Kag get into major fight, 1st chap is song fic, but the rest wont be, PLEASE review!
1. Default Chapter

A/n this first chapter goes with a song, sortof a songfic, but jus the 1st chap. I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or Creeds song.  
  
Chapter 1: 'Bullets'   
  
"Inuyasha, I don't feel good, I don't want to look for shards today. Can we just rest.Please?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, we gotta look, it's your fault we're doing this in the first place, wench. Now let's go,NOW!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"No, I think I am going to be sick, I need to take a rest." Kagome began trying to reason with him.  
  
"I said lets go, and I mean it. " Inuyasha wasn't acting normal, he was ruder then usual.  
  
" Inuyasha, let her rest, she needs it." Miroku tried to help Kagome.   
  
"Are you guys deaf, didn't I just say lets go?" lnuyasha was getting angry.  
  
"Inuyasha, you ungreatful mutt, you need to-" Kagome was cut short by Inuyasha slapping her very hard, but she wouldn't   
  
be abused by him, so she hit him back.  
  
"You bitch," Inuyasha hit her in the stomach really hard, knocking the wind out of her. She lifted her head and punched him in the face.  
  
He then grabbed her by the throat and nailed her to a tree. Miroku and sango were trying to get him off, but he throw them into trees.  
  
She kneed him in the balls, and he dropped her. "I hate you, Kagome, get the fuck out here, and out of my life.  
  
She began to run, she felt like she had no reason to live.  
  
- Walking around I hear the earth seeking relief  
  
I'm trying to find a reason to live  
  
But the mindless clutter my path  
  
Oh these thorns in my side  
  
I know I have something free  
  
I have something so alive -   
  
He had actually hit her, and said he hated her. She wanted to die. She looke dfor something to kill herself with, but remembered they had   
  
better weapons in he future. she jumped through the well and ran into the house. To her luck , no one was home. She remembered her   
  
mother kept a gun in her night stand. She ran in there and go the gun, she ran back out and jumped into the well. She wanted Inuyasha  
  
to see what he did to her.   
  
- I feel forces all around me   
  
come on raise your head  
  
those who hide behind the shadows  
  
live with all thats dead-  
  
When she reached te other side, she heard giggles. She looked behind the trees and saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. Inuyasha only had pants on.  
  
Kagome went to walk away in disgust when Inuyasha yelled to her, "You bitch, stay the hell out of my life" and he hit her. "Then why don't you   
  
fucking kill me already, I mean you ruine my life,I used to love you, not anymore you sick bastard. So just kill me damnit, put me out of my goddamn   
  
misery! Here, do the honors!" Kagome yelled back him. "Fine, if you want me to so badly I will." He took the gun out of her hands and pointed it to her head, but looked   
  
away.  
  
- Look at me.... Look at me  
  
at least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head  
  
through my head  
  
through my head  
  
through my head-  
  
" What, you can't look at me when your this close to killing me? COME ON, be that big tough jerk you claim to be, shoot me, come on. Be a man."  
  
"Why, so you can see the hate in my eyes, is that why?''  
  
" Are you sure that why, or is it because you don't want me to see regret, fear, stupidity? What, to scared? "  
  
" No, l'm not scared. I want you dead as much as anything, me and Kikyo decided to be together. I don't need you"  
  
"Then kill me, shoot me!" Kagome laughed.  
  
- In my lifetime when i'm disgraced  
  
by jealousy and lies  
  
I laugh aloud cause my life  
  
has gotten inside someone elses mind  
  
Look at me....Look at me  
  
at least look at me when oyu shoot a bullet through my head  
  
through my head  
  
through my head  
  
through my head-  
  
" you seem to laugh even when oyur about to die, you gotta lot of guts, I hate you but don't seem to care.  
  
"Well, the feelings mutual, I fucking hate you too. " Kagome yelled back  
  
- Hey, all want is whats real  
  
something I touch and can feel  
  
l'll hoold it close and never let it go  
  
said why, why do we live this life  
  
with all this hate inside  
  
l'll give it away 'cause i don't want it no more  
  
Please help me find a place  
  
somewhere far away, I'll go anf you'll  
  
never see me again-  
  
"Just shoot me already, then oyu'll never have to worry about me again."  
  
"fine"  
  
"Inuyasha! No, don't do it, don't shoot her!" Miroku yelled running twords the scene.  
  
"Inuyasha, Please, you can't do this!" Sango followed close behind.  
  
-Look at me.... Look at me  
  
at least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head  
  
through my head  
  
through my head  
  
through my head-  
  
Inuyasha, look at me when you pull the trigger, I want you to know what you did.  
  
So he looked at her and pulled.  
  
*BANG*  
  
"NNOO!!!!!!!!" Sango, Miroku, and at that moment Shippo sw, and began crying and screaming.  
  
Their friend lay there motionless, and they couldn't do anything about it. She was gone. Kagome was killed by their  
  
former friend. Inuyasha killed the one person that truly cared for him.  
  
A/n: well I hope you liked it, I will wirte more If i get reviews. Thanks Narye-Ah 


	2. pain relieved

A/n, i decided to make this a story, so you will get the entire pic, such as how Inu knew how to use a gun, etc. NEway  
  
on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Finding a way back to reality  
  
"Inuyasha!! What the fuck was all that about? Your such an idiot! I hate you!" Sango said running to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Why, Inuyasha? Why would you shoot her, she loved you, do you hear me? loved you, and you do this to her,I am leaving, you can look for the shards  
  
with Kikyo." Miroku said walking towards were Sango went.  
  
"Fuck you then, I do't need you, or Sango!" Inuyasha said looking at them walk away.  
  
"Sango, it's alright, Kagome wont have to hurt anymore." Miroku said trying to comfort her.   
  
"I*sniff* know, I just can't believe she's gone." she said sobbing into Miroku's shoulder. When they walked ito Kaede's hut, she looked startled at them, "What  
  
happened?" she asked worried.  
  
"She's gone." Sango said staring blankly at the wall.  
  
"Who's gone? Gone how, Miroku, what does she mean?"  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha......... killed ..........her." Miroku said trying to look at her, but couldn't.  
  
"Dear Kami, no, not Kagome. No."   
  
** Back at the woods**  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there looking at Kagome's still form on the ground. 'What a weak human, and destroyed by my brother'  
  
"The one she loved'' he didn't know what to do. Suddenly he felt his sword, Tenseiga, pulse just like when he saw the dead little girl, Rin,  
  
which he brought back to life. He lifted the sword and he saw the demons trying to take her soul. he swung at them,slicing through   
  
there bodies. Being a demon he could her the faintest heartbeat begin to pulse, and slowly get slightly louder. He saw her eyelids  
  
begin to flutter lightly. He kneeled down and propped her on his one arm. His senses went back to his surroundings when he began   
  
to hear cursing, and then he noticed the sent, it was none other than Inuyasha.'I have to get out of here,' He lifted her up, seeing as she wouldn't be   
  
up for a few hours, or possibly days. He took to the sky when inuyasha picked up speed. 'He must've sensed me by now, damn.'  
  
When he arrived, his servants gave him srange looks but he would ignore them for now, "Get the room next to mine prepared now Jaken."  
  
"But, Milord, that's-" "You dare question me,Jaken?" "No, Milord.'' "Then you have the room prepared, and get one of my best, female,  
  
servants to care for her." "Yes milord." As Jaken walked off he muttered somthing about stupid humans, and when he turned around   
  
he saw Sesshoumaru glaring at him, so he turned back to what he was supposed to be doing. ' Damn that stupid toad, why do I have  
  
to have him a servant, but he does get the job done, eventually...' He layed her down on his bed, until the room was prepared,  
  
and he looked at her as she began to move a litttle. He heard noises escape her lips, and to him it sounded as if she said something about  
  
hating Inuyasha, or something, but he wasnt sure at all. "How did you let someone like my brother do this to you." suddenly, something he definetly  
  
didn't expect to happen, her eyes began to open , and her cloudy blue eyes began to be seen. "Where am I?" she spoke very lightly and in a raspy voice.  
  
He looked at her with, even as he thought of his jaw dropping, he remained emotionless."you hear with me, do you remember who I am?''   
  
"Sesshoumaru?! why in the hell am I hear!" "Calm down and do NOT raise your voice to me, in my house." "But Inuyasha killed me, why am I hear."  
  
Well, she needed to be told what happened, and that he revived her. "hello, Sesshoumaru, why am I hear." "I will be honest, Inuyasha did kill you and remind me to ask  
  
you how he knew how to use that conpraption, anyway, when I saw what happened, I came down from the tree and my sword , tensaiga began to pulse, which means  
  
it needs to be used so I used it. It revived you, I know you probably wanted to die, but the only reason tensaiga pulses is when someone dies who isn't ready, or supposed to   
  
die." "why in the HELL did you revive me, GODDAMNIT! Sesshoumaru, damn you, I wanted to die because I didn't want to hurt anymore." "I knew you were going to say  
  
something like that so, I have come up with a deal. This deal will hopefully have an effect on you, for this deal is a plot against my brother." "I'm listening." " I thought you'd listen,  
  
ok, but first you have to give me something in return." " What do you want." "Youo to stay hear and take care of Rin, she needs a mother, and I've she you with the kitsune."   
  
"Shippo! Oh my God, you have to let me get him from Inuyasha, you have to or no deal, Inuyasha will kill him. Please, you have to." "fine, but you have to get him." I odn't care, as long as  
  
Inuyasha doesn't see me, I want to surprise him one day, and show up out of no where when the time is right." "Fine, lets go." "Seriously! Oh my God, thank you sooo much sesshoumaru!!"  
  
she said hugging him tightly, but he soon pushed her off and and told her that was enough.   
  
When they got there, Seshoumaru masked their aura so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to detect them, but one false move could ruin the rescue mission. It wasn't hard to find him because all Sesshoumaru  
  
had to do was find the sent of pure hatred, and it wasn't Inuyasha emmitting the anger, it was Sango. She loathed him, and it would never change in her heart or ever. She couldn't believe he did that.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and began to walk as quietly as she possibly could, luckily they had camped in an open area, there wasn't barely any leaves or twigs. When she found Shippo, she covered his mouth and  
  
picked him up. "LemEgooemiegoowh" "Shhh. be quiete." Shippo looked up to see who his captor was and when he saw Kagome's face he began to cry with joy," Urrnntedd, urntedd!" He was so happy she couldn't help but smile, but realized   
  
she needed to speed it up, so with that she told him to be quite and they walked to where Sesshoumaru was. When Shippo saw Sesshoumaru, he almost freaked out, but Kagome shhhed   
  
him and said she would explaiin later. He obeyed and shushed up. When they reached Sesshoumaru's castle Shippo screamed with joy to see her, after what he had heard, he was planning on running away, but now   
  
he was so happy he didn't."What happened? I thought you were dead, Inuyasha was bragging about how he had done that to you. And why are we at Sesshoumaru's castle?"  
  
he asked super fast. "Calm down, calm down, Sesshoumaru saved me, he revived me, and thats why were here, we have to stay here, besides, if I remember correctly, theres a little girl, around your age." YAY!! I have someone to play   
  
with for a change." "Go, on go play. " "thanks Kagome," he yelled running down the hall really fast. "You'd make an excellent mother." When Kagome heard that she turned around and looked at   
  
Sesshoumaru questioningly. "I'm only stating what Inuyasha's missing, he chose a dead corpse over someone alive and who can actually care and give him children." "Thank you." He looked at her and wondered why she didn't resent that comment.  
  
But he realized why, she had truely hated him before she died, and her hatred didn't die with her. He had a use for her, and he wouldn't have to worry about Inuyasha coming around searching for her.  
  
"I want to do something for you, out of thanks." "Like what?" "Well, I don't want to tell you, I want it to be a surprise, so will you mask my sent for me please." "Can I trust you." "Yes, you have my pup, I'll be back." "ok." "Thank you, I promise you wont   
  
regret this."   
  
When she returned to Inuyasha's camp she looked everywhere for what she was looking for. Then out of the corner of er eye she saw it. 'I hope I can do this.' ashe thought as she walked over to Iyasha's still form, slowly as she could she grabbed what she wanted.  
  
With asigh of relief, she left. It was the next day when she returned with his gift. "What took yoouu so long..." he slowed the last words at the sight of what she held in her hands out to him, Tensseiga(however you spell it). "Thats what you got me, but why?"  
  
"Because you did something special for me, and not just reviving me, letting me get Shippo.Plus I want Inuyasha shitting bricks when he can't find that fucking sword of his, I was the only other one who could touch it, and I give it to who ever I think deserves  
  
it. I think that someone is you." "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but thank you, this actually does mean something to me." "Your very welcome." 


	3. An final

A/n Hey this is just an authors note, no more, well, even at that its very   
  
important one. I will no longer be updated unless i get more reviews,   
  
but i doubt that will happen, therefore that is why i am no longer going to   
  
complete this story, some of you are porbably cheering, good for you, if   
  
you arent and you arent and want me to continue, im so sooo sorry. Well,   
  
thank you for all of your reciews anyway, even if they have been put  
  
to waste to you, to me you truely helped me. Thank you and if you would   
  
like to talk to me feel free, you can still submit reviews for a while, tell  
  
me about some stories you have written, and i would love to read them.  
  
Thanx- Narye-Ah 


End file.
